


thirteen very important people alex smuggled into the brooklyn townhouse for henry’s surprise birthday party and one he couldn’t

by shesthesmoke



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, alex stresses himself out, baby's first pizza party, bea the playlist queen, implied that henry does too but it's alex's pov, martha lowkey being a real one, misspelled philip in the fic lol oops, no actual babies were given pizza during the writing of this fic, oscar calming alex down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: Alex has an idea but he doesn’t know if it’s a good one yet. All he knows is that him and Henry have both been swamped and stressed out as hell and also Henry is about to be twenty four and deserves a party.gift for 8glassesofmilkin3minutes
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142
Collections: RWRB Spring Fling Exchange





	thirteen very important people alex smuggled into the brooklyn townhouse for henry’s surprise birthday party and one he couldn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8glassesofmilkin3minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8glassesofmilkin3minutes/gifts).



> prompt:
> 
> \- family fluff (their respective families or alex & henry's new family or just families being cute and supportive in GENERAL)  
> \- hurt/comfort  
> \- surprises of any kind (if ur givin me angst gimme happy endings)
> 
> sorry this is so late lol, hope you enjoy it

**1\. and 2. June and Nora**

Alex has an idea but he doesn’t know if it’s a good one yet. All he knows is that him and Henry have both been swamped and stressed out as hell and also Henry is about to be twenty four and deserves a party. 

Probably not a big party, since Alex didn’t leave himself a whole lot of time to plan, but a party nonetheless. He consults the groupchat.

alex: how much of a party do y’all think i can put together in a week

june: depends… 

june: r we talking abt for henry’s bday?

alex: yup

june: do u not have anyth yet?

alex: i have a present but i wanna throw a party which i haven’t started planning i’ve been swamped 

nora: don’t go overboard

Alex has never been good at not going overboard. 

**3\. and 4. Phillip and Martha**

He narrows the list down to thirteen people to invite and decides to get the two most awkward ones done first. 

“Hello?”

“Is this Martha?”

“Who is this?” She sounds annoyed. This was a mistake. 

“Uh… Alex Claremont-Diaz.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry again about your wedding cake.”

“Why are you calling, Alex?”

“Uh… it’s Henry’s birthday next week.”

“Shit! I completely forgot, oh no.”

“I’ve been pretty busy too, and it’s still a week away. I’m trying to throw a little… thing, at our place, I was wondering if you and Phillip could be there?”

“Henry won’t want Phillip there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Phillip is.”

Alex sighs. “You… you’re probably right. Sorry for wasting your time.” He goes to hang up.

“Alex, wait!”

“Yeah?”

“Send me your address. I’ll see what I can do.”

**5\. and 6. Shaan and Zahra**

Zahra answers the phone with her trademark bubbliness. “What do you need, Alex? I have a baby.”

“No you don’t.”

“Aw, you pay attention. What’s up? It’s been awhile.”

“Henry’s birthday is next week. Are you and Shaan free?”

“I have to check, but I think so. At your place?”

“Yeah. It’s gonna be chill, I think.”

“Great. Looking forward to it. Bye.”

**7\. Bea**

Alex calls Bea for playlist assistance and she texts him a Spotify link with 5 hours of fantastic songs almost immediately. 

“Did you have that ready to go?”

“He’s my brother, of course I did.”

“Oh my god that’s a huge weight off my shoulders, I love you.”

“I’m telling Henry.”

**8\. and 9. Pez and Catherine**

Alex needs a lot of input on his gift, specifically in the form of photos of Henry from when he was younger. Photos that the entire world doesn’t have. Luckily, Pez and Princess Catherine have roughly a tasteful two-room museum’s worth between them. And maybe he lied to June a little bit about already having it ready, but he had had the idea. That counts. And he’s still a pro at iMovie from when they taught him at school in like 6th grade, so it’s not like it’s going to take him that long. 

At four in the morning of what’s about to be Alex’s third straight day of working on nothing but this slideshow, a sleepy Henry walks in on him glued to his laptop in the living room. “What are you doing, Love? Come to bed.” Alex goes with him because he’d rather spend time with this Henry, sleepy and a bit overwhelmed but ultimately content, than the one from the photos at ages six and ten and twelve and fifteen, lonely and never quite allowed to look as young as he actually was. 

**10\. Oscar**

It’s two days out from the party and Alex is doing something he hasn’t had time to do in a long time: absolutely freaking the fuck out. Almost as if on cue, his phone rings. 

“Tell me you’re not killing yourself over this, mijo.”

“I’m not killing myself over this.”

“I don’t believe you. Listen, I know you’re young and in love and that makes everything feel like the most important thing in the world, but this really isn’t. You both deserve a break and you’ve invited, what, ten people? Fifteen? Everything will be fine, relax.”

**11., 12., and 13. Ellen, Leo, and Luna**

On the day of, thankfully everything goes off without a hitch. The main thing Alex was worried about was it not being special enough, but, he realizes when the food gets there that Henry hasn’t really ever experienced a proper pizza party. He sees June chatting it up with Martha on one side of the room, Pez and Luna making each other laugh so hard they’re both nearly crying on the other, his father and Henry’s mother debating about the end of some TV show next to the speakers, and his mother and Henry next to him discussing something thoughtful and serious and feels himself relax for the first time in two solid months. 

**+1. Arthur**

As the party is dying down, Alex realizes he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in like 20 minutes. Bea says she saw him go upstairs. In their bedroom, Alex finds him sat on the floor looking out the open window at the sunset. He goes and sits down next to him. “You alright?”

Henry nods slowly. “Yes, love. Thanks for today, it was lovely.”

“It looks like you’ve got something on your mind,” Alex points out.

Henry absentmindedly rubs his eye with the heel of his hand. “It’s just… weird, getting older without him.”

Alex leans on Henry’s shoulder and doesn’t know what to say. Eventually he settles on, “I know he’d be proud of you.”

Henry scoffs. “You never met him, how could you know?”

“I know because he loved your mom, who is immensely proud of you, and the two of them made Bea, who is stupendously proud of you, not to mention the whole host of people your father was neither married to nor biologically responsible for who are all massively, fantastically, earthquakingly proud of you for all of the amazing that you are and all of the good you bring to this world.”

Henry chuckles like he knows where this is going but asks the question anyway. “Like who?”

“Me, sweetheart.”


End file.
